Harvest Moon Oneshot Collection
by lovagirl132
Summary: A collection of oneshots for diffrent pairings for Harvest Moon. JillxSkye JillxRock ClairexGrey ClairexKai ClairexRick ClairexDoctor ClairexCliff ChealseaxVaughen ChelseaxPierre ChelseaxDanny TinaxKurt AkarixGill AkarixLuke AkarixChihaya. And MUCH MORE!
1. JillxSkye

**A Farmer and a Thief**

I glanced to left, then to the right, and sighed tiredly as I glanced down at the map in my hands for the fifth time that day.

"If they wanted me to find my farm, shouldn't they at least make the map a little easier to read!?" I spoke aloud to no one in particular, furrowing my eyebrows in frustration.

My name is Jill, and I was to be the new farmer at this new town, supplying crops for the town, taking care of animals so that the town could prosper, but, however, there was ONE SLIGHT problem…I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM!

"ARGH! I'LL BE STUCK OUT HERE FOR MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE UNTIL I GROW OLD AND GRAY AND DIE FOR GODDESS SAKE!" I shouted loudly into the supposedly empty forest.

"O-You said a bad word!" I heard a child's voice say in amazement. I turned my head to see a young boy with orange-blondish hair and a Band-Aid on the side of his face, probably from falling. A mischievous grin spread across his small face. "I'm telling!"

I flinched and glared, _Stupid brat._

I squatted down so I was eye-level with the boy, and put on a sickly sweet smile as I ruffled his already messy hair.

"Excuse me little boy, I'm a little lost. Would you mind showing me the way out?" He crossed his arms, the grin still on his face.

"Why should I tell an old hag like you?" I could feel the arrow slice through my chest at the comment. My eyes flared up.

_I'LL SHOW YOU OLD HAG!_

"HUGH!" I stopped myself from whacking the boy over the head, and looked up to see a young girl with freckles, and her hair tied into two braids.

"Kate!?" The boy shouted surprise; he quickly grabbed my hand, slightly shaken. The girl walked over and looked at me with her hands on her hips, and then glared at the shaking boy.

"Are you picking on the new farm girl Hugh!?" She asked sternly, before whacking him upside the head with her small fist.

"OW!" He whined in pain, clutching his head. I blinked, staring at the girl.

_Did SHE cause the Band-Aid on his face?_ I thought startled. Her glare went from the boy to me where they softened and a small smile made way. She took my hand and looked at me shyly.

"I'LL show you the way out Farm girl!" She exclaimed. I sighed relieved. I didn't care WHO got me out of here, not even if it was a bipolar 9 year old…

"Oh by the way," I realized suddenly as she guided me around tree's and between them. "My name is Jill." The girl kept walking but turned to grin at me.

"I know, my Daddy told me, but I like calling you farm girl more!" I smiled. I don't understand why that Hugh kid was so frightened, she's a nice girl.

Finally, after a few moments of walking, I was out of forest and was met with a large lake that shimmered and reflected the light off from the sun. My mouth fell agape at the beautiful sight, imagining what it must look like when the moon was reflected from it.

"Where are we?" I asked, mesmerized from the sight, I'll have to see for myself tonight. The girl looked down a pathway a bored expression on her face.

"That's the goddess's lake; she hasn't been blessing people that much lately, she's being selfish." A shuffling from the bushes made the girl and I turn our heads just as Hugh stumbled out.

"No! You're wrong Kate!" He shouted, and then flinched when the girl glared. "I-I mean…I-I still talk to the goddess! It's the townsfolk that have been the selfish ones!" The girl dropped my hand and put them on her hips again.

"Ya know I'm going to tell Mr. Mayor you said that." The boy clenched his fists.

"T-Then I'll tell him you hit me!"

"I'll tell him you were too weak to dodge it!"

"I'll tell him-"

"C'mon," I cut in, separating them both. "Let's not argue okay? I need to get to my farm soon, and your bickering isn't helping…" I sighed.

"Shut up old hag!" Hugh shouted. I flinched, and placed my hands on my hips like the girl next to me and glared.

"Who's old you shrimp!?"

"Yeah shrimp!"

"Old hag!"

"Shrimp!" Both Kate and I yelled. Soon we were shouting and arguing so much we didn't notice the footsteps that approached us.

"U-Um Jill?" I turned my glare to whoever interrupted, and instantly stopped when I saw it was the mayor. "Shouldn't you be at the farm?"

"Uh…" I could feel my face blush in embarrassment. So much for best first impression… "S-Sorry, I'll go now…" I ducked my head and ran, following the path and finally arriving at my farm.

"Well…this…sucks…" I muttered, frowning slightly when a piece of wood on the roof slid off and hit the ground. I glanced at the land that was supposed to be used to grow plants, and growled at the sight of rocks and weeds everywhere.

"I guess there are only a few setbacks…but…," A determined look crossed my face. "This isn't too much to handle!"

"Meow." I looked down at my feet to see a black cat look up at me with its head cocked to the side. I smiled at it.

"Why hello there, are you the cat that the Mayor mentioned in his letter?" I asked it, as I bent down to pet it. However, the minute I placed my hand near it, it bit it, hissed, and then scurried off.

"Ow! YOU LITTLE-" I stopped mid-sentence and glanced at my watch when the timer went off showing it was past 9 o' clock.

_Oh no!_ I looked at it worried. _There's no way I'll be able to make dinner! It takes at least 4 hours for the stove to arrive!_

I sighed dejectedly, and glanced up at the moon. "I guess now would be a good time to check out that lake…"

I memorized the path to get to the lake, and gasped when I saw how much more beautiful the lake was then what it was in the morning. The moon made the water glimmer like many small sliver stars, and outlined the edge of the water. I approached it, and bent down to touch the tips of my fingers on the water. I sat down, to gaze out the water; suddenly feeling relaxed, and enjoyed the silence. I jumped startled at the sound of my stomach rumbling, and blushed, looking around. I shook my head, and then looked out at the water again.

"Well this is pretty relaxing…" I sighed thoughtfully.

"It is isn't it…?" I jumped to my feet startled at the sound of a male voice next to me, not have even noticed his presence next to me the entire time. My eyes widened, at the guy who turned his head to look at me, a smile grazing his lips. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

I didn't answer, and kept on staring at him, panting slightly from the shock he had given me. Once my heart had calmed down, I finally stuttered out, "W-Who are you and why are you here…?"

The flirtatious smile didn't leave his face, "Well, my name is Skye. And as for why I'm here…" He stood up and approached me so that I could actually feel the heat from his body. "I saw a pretty girl sitting down and sighing, and felt like accompanying her."

Skye had medium length silver hair that seemed soft to the touch, and wore a leopard print jacket over a black shirt. But, the most interesting part about him was his light crystal blue eyes.

I grit my teeth and pointed a finger into his chest as hard as I could, "Listen buddy! I don't know who you think you are but-"

"Skye." He said his name smoothly again, his flirtatious smile turning into a smirk, amused at my quick temper. I used my other finger to poke his chest. Ha-ha! I didn't want to do this, but he forced me to do the double poker!

"You think your funny don't you!? Well I-" I paused at the sound of my stomach rumbling again, and felt the heat rise up to my face as I quickly took my fingers back and interlocked them suddenly shy. He chuckled amused yet again by my antics.

"Hungry?"

"S-Shut up…" I mumbled. I gasped however when he took out a box full of curry rice and offered it to me. Without hesitating, I grabbed the food, sat down and consumed it greedily. Why'll I busied myself with the free food, he sat down again and watched the lake.

"So…," I paused in my consumption. "Why did you roam this way?"

He sighed; his pretty blue eyes seemed to be far off as he gazed at the water. "You'll think I'm crazy…"

"Too late." I automatically stated, as I took another bite. I swallowed my food and then giggled to myself. He glanced at me and smiled again.

"You should laugh more often…"

"Don't avoid the question." I narrowed my eyes at him, and then stuffed my mouth yet again, feeling my stomach slowly feel stuffed. He sighed again.

"I like talking to the goddess." He muttered. I paused, and glanced to see a faraway look in his eyes.

"The goddess?" I asked disbelievingly.

"I knew you'd think I'm crazy…"

"No…No that's not it…," he looked at me, and I looked back at him. "I just didn't think anyone else could talk to her…" His eyes widened very slightly.

"You can hear her?" I nodded my head and placed the empty plate down beside me.

"Yeah, the only reason I came here was because she had told me to in my sleep!" I narrowed my eyes at the lake. "She is a very stubborn woman…"

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly, leaning toward me in interest.

_I never really did tell him my name_ I realized.

"Jill," I smiled.

Month's passed, and every night I would go to the lake to meet up with Skye and chat. However, one morning as I walked to the bar to get a coffee after have milked my 3 cows, I was met with a distressed Carter pacing up and down the street. I stopped in my tracks and then ran over to him to whack him on the shoulder.

"What's up Cart?" I asked, glancing at his worried face. He jumped and turned his eyes to me, blushing very slightly. Over the last months a lot of guys here have seemed to do that a lot when I talk to them…

"Oh, it's you Jill." He sighed relieved. I looked at him worriedly, and sat him down on a bench nearby, sitting next to him also.

"Is something wrong?" I asked curiously. He glanced at me, fumbling with his fingers, and then pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. I unfolded the piece of paper in my hands and read:

_**I'll be stealing your most precious belonging tonight at Midnight.**_

_**-Phantom S.**_

"Phantom S.?" I glanced up at Carter who seemed to be sweating slightly from the worry.

He nodded his head, "He's going to steal the piece of ruin I found in the mine's yesterday." I furrowed my eyebrows and re-read the paper, before jumping up and startling Carter immensely. I turned to look at him with a determined expression.

"We'll catch him!"

"W-What? You c-can't be serious!" I bent down to place a hand on his shoulder and keep a close eye-contact with him.

"If this piece of ruin is really important to you, then I'll try my hardest to catch this Phantom S.!" I smiled at him, and for some reason his face went even redder. I stood and ran, but before I turned the corner, his voice stopped me.

"W-Where are you going!?"

"To devise a plan to catch this so-called phantom!"

I spent the entire night coming up with a fool-proof plan to stop the Phantom, and finally rand towards Carter's dig site.

_Sorry Skye, I have something important to do…_

I opened the flap of the tent, and walked over to the shaken Carter who kept glancing over to his piece of ruin to make sure it was there.

"Alright Carter, for this plan to work, you'll have to keep watch outside. We'll lure the Phantom in with your piece of ruin."

"B-But what if-"

"Carter have I ever disappointed you before?" I grinned. He stood there blinking at me and then slowly shook his head reluctantly. "Okay! Then you need to do as I say," I pointed to a box at the bottom of his sleeping bag. "I'll be hiding behind there."

He nodded his head and then stepped outside of the tent as I hid behind the box. I waited patiently for Midnight to come, and once it did, nothing happened. Suddenly a large teasing aroma wafted through the tent flap, and I could hear Carter walk away to investigate it.

My body went stiff when I heard new footsteps walk in, and across the tent. I could hear him chuckle, and then the sound of the piece of ruin being lifted up. I clenched my fists.

_Here I go…_

I jumped out from behind the crate, and on the body holding the piece of ruin, pinning his arms above his head as I straddled his waist so he couldn't escape.

"Gotcha!" I examined the face below me, and my eyes widened when I was met with crystal eyes. "S-Skye!? Y-Your Phantom S.!?" I got off him, not taking my eyes off his.

He looked startled, but looked away guiltily when he realized it was me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Skye, answer m-"

"Yes, I'm Phantom S." A hurt look passed across my face.

"Why were you trying to steal Carter's most precious item?"

"Listen Jill, it's none of your business what I do as a job." I flinched at the stern look he gave me. He softened his expression, and then took on a guilty one again. "I'm sorry I have to do this..."

"Do wha-"

"CHICKBEAM!" I blinked, and looked at him strangely.

_Did he just say chickbeam?_ I shook my head and took a step forward to stop him, but my eyes widened when I found out I couldn't move my body.

"W-What?" I struggled to move, but grunted when I couldn't. He sighed, picking up the object he had dropped moments before, and then walked up to me.

"You'll probably hate me after this…so," He bent down and kissed my cheek. "Sorry." As he walked around me to leave the tent, I glanced at him, my face blushing.

"I-I don't hate you." He turned to look at me startled. "I can't hate you Skye. You're my friend. But, I just want to know at least this…" I straightened my shoulders. "Why?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment before he answered, "It's for the better." With that he left, but this time with a smile.

The next few months I continued seeing Skye every night, and once awhile helped a friend to try and stop Phantom S.

One day, I awoke to knocking on my door, and opened to see a group of men at my door. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and looked at them irritated.

"What's going on?" They stopped yelling at one another, and all handed me notes. As I read each and every one of them, my eyebrow rose. They all read the same thing.

_**I'll be stealing your most precious thing. Wait at the Goddess' Lake at Midnight.**_

_**-Phantom S.**_

_What the heck is Skye up to now?_

The day passed by with me doing all the regular chores, and finally Midnight came. As I walked the distance to the lake, I thought about what was happening.

_Why did Skye give out so many notes? He isn't really going to steal EVERYONE'S stuff is he? Why is it every male?_

When I finally arrived to the lake I gasped at the sight of a fountain of water shooting up from the center of the lake that hadn't ever been there before. I walked to the edge of the lake in front of where everyone stood mouth agape. Once the water hit the highest it could reach it fell down like a shower of raining jewels.

_Now I'm seriously confused…Why did he ask everyone to come here and then surprise us with this fountain?_

Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing, as they glanced around waiting for something to come out. Everyone, including me, gasped when the one and only Skye stepped out from the woods, his eyes closed, his hands clasped behind his back, and a smile on his face.

_Skye what the heck do you think you're doing!? Now everyone knows who you are!_

He stepped in front of the group of men and the lake, and glanced at every one of their faces.

"Welcome Gentlemen," He glanced at me. "And ladies." He bowed "I suppose you all are wondering why I sent those notes to you to come here?" He chuckled. "As I said in the note, I am going to steal your most precious thing."

Everyone tensed, and glared at the man who opened his eyes to look at them all with his crystal blue eyes. He turned his eyes to me, and walked up to me, his hands still clasped behind his back, and a smile still on his face.

"Jill." He stated calmly.

"Skye…" I stated, cocking my head to the side confused. A very light pink tinted his cheeks, but the smile never left his face as he shifted something behind his back and then held an object out to me.

All of the men gaped, as my eyes widened in shock, and my hands rose to my mouth. There in his hand was a rare blue feather, in all its wonderment being offered to me.

"S-Skye you don't mean…" The blush on his face spread across his nose as his eyes softened and he bent down on one knee, holding my shaking hands.

"Jill I love you, will you marry me?" The entire place went quiet to listen to my answer. I nodded my head, my eyes softening as a blush overcame my face along with a smile.

"Of course." To everyone's and my surprise, he stood up, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

**2 years later**

"Morning Skye."

"Good morning Honey."

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"Looks like the baby needs his diaper changed…"

"…"

"…Skye could you change him please?"

"…"

"…Skye?"

"CHICKBEAM!"

"…"

"…"

"GOD DAMMIT SKYE! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND CLEAN YOUR SON'S DIAPER!"

* * *

Me: Okie dokie! I have fun typing these HM fanfic's, so I'm going to make this a group of oneshots for. JillxSkye JillxRock ClairexGrey ClairexKai ClairexRick ClairexDoctor ClairexCliff ChelseaxVaults and more once I get to know the characters better for _Island of Happiness_ and _Tree of Tranquility_.

I'll put up a poll for the next pair I should do.

:3

Please Read and Review!


	2. ChelseaxVaughn

_Warning: Story includes Lime. (Lime is basically a detailed kiss for those who didn't know.)_**

* * *

**

**The Idiot and the Bigger Idiot**

"Target spotted…" I whispered to myself as I narrowed my eyes in concentration at the supposedly clueless male ahead of me. I silenced my breathing and slowly and carefully stalked after him, making sure not to make a sound. "Target locked…" I muttered as he walked out into a wide open area, before taking off his hat and fanning himself as he looked around. I shifted my body, a smile gracing my lips as I got into a ready position.

"ATTACK!!!" I ran as fast as I could, bringing my arms out, my long brunette hair billowing out behind me at the speed. Just as I was about to make contact with his body and wrap my arms around him he surprised me by side-stepping to the right. "OOF!" The breath got knocked out of me as I stumbled and hit the ground with a thud.

"Idiot." I heard the cold cool voice behind me, as I brought myself up onto my knees. I looked up at the irritated frown on the silver haired man's face. I grinned, brushing away his insult, as I stood up and looked at him with my hands on my hips.

"Nice dodge!" I gave a thumb up at my friend. Not that I would ever tell him that I think we're good friends. He sighed, shaking his head, and placed his hat back on his head, before looking at me sternly.

"What we're you doing…?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. I rubbed the back of my neck, my fingers brushing over the fabric of my bandana.

"I just wanted to give you a hug Vaughn!" I smiled at him. He sighed again, rubbing his temples.

"Chelsea, that was not a…'hug'" I cocked my head to the side. "That was more of an attempt at a tackle."

"Hehe." I laughed, looking at his face jokingly.

Over the past couple of years of living here on the island, after befriending Vaughn, I developed a bit of a crush toward him. The guy WAS handsome after all, with his long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail, and the strong fine-boned face. But, the one feature that made people intimidated by him was his stern glaring dark lavender eyes. But to me, his eyes were actually the most beautiful feature he had.

"Anyway," I looked around at the empty area. "What were you doing here anyway?" He glared again, the corners of his mouth going down even more.

"I knew you were following me, and I didn't want to embarrass myself at having to dodge you." He snapped, his voice not rising in pitch at all. I smiled at him again. I knew he was lying, he just didn't want ME to get embarrassed when I face-planted into the ground. He was just too 'cool' and 'mature' to admit it.

"Thanks Vaughn…" I grabbed his hand and interlocked my fingers in his. He looked away, blushing, as his eyes widened very slightly.

"W-What are you doing…!?"

"Hmm?" I looked at him indifferently, ignoring how fast my heart was beating.

"Um…n-nevermind…" I laughed, and then suddenly ran, tripping him very slightly as he tried to catch up.

"Let's go to the beach!" I shouted, as he followed trying to keep pace.

When we arrived I let go of his hand and ran over to the edge, bending down so I could look at the water better.

"Isn't it pretty?" I asked, giggling to myself as I strummed my fingers against the cool surface. He bent down next to me and laid back, resting his head on his folded arms.

"Hm." He agreed, as he placed his hat on top of his face. I looked up at the sun, realizing how close the end of day was coming.

"It's a little sad isn't it?" I placed my hands on my knees. He didn't move. "That the day is over, and it's like the sun is getting ready to sleep. But once the sun wakes up it has another long day it has to work, to keep the Earth light. But…I guess there are some advantages to having the sun set…"

"…" He kept silent, but shifted to indicate he was listening.

"Like, for instance, we get to see the moon and all those beautiful stars in the sky." I sighed dreamily, as I crawled over next to him and sat down.

"You keep saying pretty and beautiful…," I heard his voice mutter bored. "They're just giant balls of rock in the sky I don't see what the big deal is…"

I frowned, grabbing his hat to whack him upside the head with it, startling him. He snatched it away from me, rubbing his head and glared at me.

"What was that for!?" I stuck my tongue out at him. He just rolled back , and glanced up, "There isn't anything pretty or beautiful in this world…"

I looked at him sadly, "Do you really think that?" He nodded his head and then glanced down lower so he was looking at the ocean.

"Really the only beautiful thing on this Earth would be the ocean…" He murmured. He sat up when I suddenly stood up, and looked at me confused as I untied my bandana. I shook my hair out, and stripped until I was in only a t-shirt and shorts.

"What are you doing?" I ignored him, and ran out into the ocean, and dived under until I couldn't be seen from the surface. When I came back up the surface, my teeth chattered loudly, as I trudged up to where Vaughn sat wide-eyed. I stood in front of him, my entire body shaking.

"Idiot!" He shouted, as he took off his coat and wrapped it around me. "It's the end of Fall! The water is freezing! Do you want to kill yourself!?" I put the jacket on, and glanced down at him, my lips starting to go blue from the cold of the wet clothes and the ocean wind.

"A-Am I b-b-b-beautiful n-n-now?" I asked, going through a spasm of chills. He stood there frozen, looking at me and not moving.

"W-What!?"

"Y-You said that the o-ocean was b-b-beautiful…S-Since I-I'm covered in the o-ocean water am I-I b-b-beautiful now?" I clenched my teeth to stop them from clattering together.

"…," He stared at me silently, and then reached up, grabbed my hand, and pulled me down so I was in his arms on his lap. "Idiot." He murmured, his hat shadowing his face so I couldn't see his expression. My heart rate sped up, as he clutched me tighter to his chest.

I looked up at him, getting ready to apologize, "V-V-Vaugh-" My words were cut off when his face suddenly lowered close to mine, and I felt something soft press down softly against my own lips. My eyes widened and my body froze up. After the initial shock I could feel my eyes flutter shut as I pressed closer against him.

He pulled back, cocking his hat lower to cover his blushing face, "I-Idiot…your getting me wet…"

My eyes went wide like saucers, and a tiny drip of blood fell from my nose, he noticed it, and his face went completely red. "NOT THAT TYPE OF WET YOU IDIOT!" He shoved me off roughly, and stood up. He muttered a bunch of curses under his breath, cursing himself for acting so childish and bashful.

I looked at the ground, my cheeks feeling warm and raised my hand to touch the lingering feeling on my lips.

_He kissed me…_

"Well!?" I snapped my head up to look at his back, having just noticed he was talking to me. "Are we going or what!?" He snapped, lowering his hat again. I smiled, nodded, and took his hand in mine as we walked toward my cabin, me carrying my dry clothes.

We walked in silence until we finally arrived to the entrance to my piece of land. He slipped his hand out of mine, and coughed. "Um…well…bye-"

"Could you walk me to my door?" I asked, wanting to be with him as long as I could. He grunted in response, shyly taking my hand in his again and walking me to the door.

"There…now b-" I closed my eyes and puckered my lips slightly. He twitched, removing his hat and whacking me across the head with it. I clutched the bump whining.

"What the heck! What was that for? You're so mean…" That's when I realized him covering his mouth with his hand, his face bright, and his eyes avoiding eye contact with mine.

"I-Idiot…" He whispered, turning his body away slightly. My heart rate sped up even faster, and to hide my embarrassment I placed my hands on my hips with a mocking look on my face.

"What? Are you SCARED?" I laughed out loudly, cupping my hands around my mouth and shouted. "HEY EVERYONE, VAUGHN IS TOO SCARED TO KISS A GI-OW!" I removed my hands from my mouth and placed them on the new bump. I glared at him with a pout on my lips, as he glared at me, gritting his teeth. "I was just joking!"

"IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!" He grabbed my hands, and slammed my back against the wall, pressing his body close to mine with his knee between my legs, trapping me. His body was shaking, "Idiot…idiot…idiot…idiot…" He muttered over and over again. My eyes widened as he brought his face close to mine and made his lips find mine again, his eyes shut.

I blinked a couple times before my eyelids fell. However, they instantly snapped open the minute I felt him invade the inside of my mouth. He parted my lips more, and stroked his tongue against mine causing my body to let out an involuntary shiver. I squeezed my eyes tightly, as his tongue invaded every area in my mouth.

I felt dizzy, and it felt like my knees were going to give out any moment, as he kept on with his exploring. He could probably feel how fast my heart was beating at that moment, since he was pressed so closely to me.

He finally pulled back panting, and removed his body from being pressed so closely to mine. He kept his eyes shut as he straightened his shoulders and brushed his sleeve against his wet lips.

"…b-bye…" He murmured, before opening his eyes to glance around and then look me in the eye. My heart rate sped up again, when the corners of his mouth lifted up and he smiled softly at me. "Goodnight." He turned and walked down the road away from my cabin, his hands in his pockets. I finally gained my senses, and ran inside the house and jumped on my bed.

**The Next Day**

"ACHOO!" I woke up sniffling, and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I moaned at the heaviness and stuffiness I felt in my head, and let out a repulsive sneeze. "I probably shouldn't have slept in my wet clothes…I probably shouldn't have even gone in the ocean period…ACHOO!"

I sniffed, and grabbed a tissue from the tissue box next to me. I sighed at the sound of a knock at my door, and groggily dragged my feet to the door. I opened it to see a seriously peeved Vaughn, his nose red and his skin pale and sweaty.

"You got me sick!" He accused, glaring at me angrily. I narrowed my eyes at him, rubbing my nose gently with the tissue.

"You got yourself sick Mr. French Kisser." The pale skin instantly went red, as he quivered and raised his hand to the hat on his head.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

"Need a tissue?"

"IDIOT!"

"OW!"

* * *

Me: Hoped you liked it! I made there be a time when he smiled! Oh goody! :3

If you want you can PM me to request the next oneshot.


	3. ClairexKai

_Warning: Sligh mention of drama. (VERY VERY slight) And lemon. (Detailed kiss)_**

* * *

**

**The Blonde and Pink's Fight for Purple**

"Seriously Claire! There is a LOT of hot guys in this town! You should seriously blah blah blah-" I stared off into space as Popuri kept talking.

I had lived in this town for about an hour now, and already I wanted to leave. I had been stupid enough to go buy a chicken first and that was when I had met Popuri. She had talked and talked and talked…and guess what? She talked some more!

"Blah blah blah nails blah blah blah I'm pretty blah-" She babbled on, waving her hands around dramatically as I looked at her blankly.

"Oh really?" I said just to be polite so she wouldn't assume that I wasn't listening. At first I had thought Popuri was a nice shy girl, but boy was I wrong…

"I'll introduce you to all the guys so that you can start your time here with a cute boyfriend." She giggled. Okay, Popuri WAS nice, in her own way, but she was getting on my nerves a little…Not that I would show her that.

"No…No I'm fine. After all, it's my first day here…" I smiled. She looked at me angrily and shook her head.

"It's an attitude like that, that will make you single until you're old and finally want a companion! Oh! I know! I could introduce you to my big brother!"

I blinked, picturing a short guy with pink hair who babbled a lot, and winced at the thought. I didn't notice Popuri take a deep breath until she shouted:

"RICK! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE SO I CAN INTRODUCE YOU TO MY NEW FRIEND!" She screeched from behind the counter. I turned my body just as loud thumping went down the stairs, and a boy paused at the bottom.

He wasn't at all what I pictured he would be like; instead of pink hair he had spiky Orange-brownish hair. He pushed his glasses up with one finger and sighed as he looked at his little sister.

"Listen Popuri, I don't have time for this…" His shoulders slumped. She ignored him and pointed at me with an irritated look on her face.

"This is my friend Claire!" I don't remember telling her she was my friend…

His eyes went to me for the first time, and the reaction surprised me a bit. His glasses slid down to the tip of his nose as his eyes went wide and a slight blush overcame his face. I smiled at him to be nice, even though the look he was giving me was making me nervous.

"Hi, I'm Claire, and you must be Popuri's older brother Rick, right?" I asked as I walked over to him and shook his hand. He nodded dumbly, as Popuri checked the clock.

"Hey Rick, it's your shift time, I'm going to go show Claire around." She stated quickly, as she grabbed my hand and then rushed out the door. When the door shut behind us, she turned her wide eyes to me questionably.

"Well?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well what?" I really didn't have a clue as to what she was talking about. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well what do you think about my brother?"

I blinked, "Oh…Um…He's…nice." And a little creepy…

She furrowed her eyebrows, and then looked out into the road, "Okay, then I'll introduce you to…Well…I actually don't really know the other guy's that well…"

I inwardly smiled gratefully, "Well then I should get going then and get started on the farm." She nodded, and walked back inside bored.

I eventually got the farm running in a pace that I could take care of myself. I made friends with girls other than Popuri who I got along well with, and eventually spring passed by and summer arrived.

I awoke on the first day of summer to a knock at my door. I got dressed in my regular blue overalls, and opened the door slightly to see Karen. I opened it all the way and smiled at her.

"Oh, hi Karen." I had made friends with Karen the first time I had gone to the supermarket. The spunky attitude she had, had made me like her right away.

"Hey! What about me!" I looked to the side of Karen to see my other friend, looking at me angrily.

"Hi, Anne." I greeted her also with a smiled, before I looked at them both a little confused. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

They both looked at each other than back at me, before they both tugged on my arms and out of my farm.

"H-Hey!" I shouted, as I struggled to wrench my arms free. "W-Where are you taking me!?"

"You're new here Claire, so you probably don't know about Kai." Karen said as she looked back to grin at me.

"Who's Kai?" I asked confused, as they both dragged me into the Town Square, my struggling dissolving a bit.

"Kai's this guy who comes in the summer and leaves at the end of the month. He runs the snack shack on the beach, and we wanted to introduce you to him and his yummy food!" Ann explained, as we finally made it down the steps and onto the beach sand.

"You mean that closed Shack near the dock?" I had passed it a couple times when I had fished in the ocean and my eye's had wandered curiously over to it.

"That's the one!" They both shouted, as we reached the door. Before Anne could reach the knob I stopped her.

"W-Wait if we're going to meet someone I never met shouldn't I change my clothes?" I indicated the dirty overalls that I had grabbed on instinct. I didn't really care, I just didn't want to meet anymore guys. They rolled their eyes, opened the door and shoved me in.

"Hey Kai we have a new customer for you!" Ann shouted to the back of a guy who was taking down chairs from tabletops. He turned, a grin on his face, and I felt my face flush slightly.

Kai was definitely handsome, with his sun-tanned skin, short black hair hidden in a purple bandana, and charming grin. He finished placing the chair down, and walked over to us.

Karen shoved me forward, "This is our friend Claire, she moved in at the beginning of spring!" Kai paused in his tracks, and took on a concentrated look as he studied me up and down, just making me tense up. He looked me in the eyes and grinned again, before addressing my friends.

"Hey you guys have a cute friend!" He exclaimed, before he took my hand in his and shook it. "My name is Kai, nice to meet you Claire!"

I nodded my head, and glanced at the floor. He let go and walked behind the counter, as he took out three glasses and plates.

"So what would you girls like?" He asked, as he fumbled in a drawer and took out an apron.

"I'll have a salad and a glass of water." Karen said as she sat down in a seat next to a table that was near the counter.

"Um…I'll have…Eh…I'm not that hungry anyway…" Anne sat down next to Karen as Kai looked at me.

"And you?"

"Um…A strawberry smoothie and a cheeseburger." All three of them looked at me.

"Don't you think it's a little early for that?" Karen asked her head cocked to the side slightly. Kai shook his head and winked.

"I like a girl who eats what she wants when she wants." He said as he got to work on our orders. As I sat down next to the two, Anne nudged me and whispered:

"You like him." I glared, and straightened my shoulders formally.

"I just think he's nice is all." I said indifferently. Kai set down Karen's water in front of her and she took a sip.

"You shouldn't get caught up with him Claire. He's a big flirt, and I heard he went out with 3 girls at once back in the city he lives at."

"Aw c'mon Karen, I told you that what just a rumor." Kai pouted, as he set down the rest of the orders along with my smoothie.

We all looked over as the bell tinkled signaling another customer had arrived. Kai stood up straight and grinned.

"Hey Cliff!"

"H-Hey…" He whispered, stuffing his hands in his pockets shyly. I smiled. The first time I had met Cliff was at the church, even though he was shy, he was still a really nice guy, so we became fairly good friends.

Karen and I didn't miss the blush that spread across Anne's face as Cliff glanced at her then away quickly.

"Anne…" Karen started slowly, "Did something happen between you two that I don't know about?" She raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"N-No, why would you think that?" I drifted away from the conversation bored at the topic of dating. However, my curiosity peeked when I saw a flash of pink from the window, and then the tinkling of the bell as someone entered.

"KAAAAAI!!!" A high pitched squeal entered the place, and Kai looked up to have a girl's arms wrap around his neck and push him onto the counter.

"What the-"

"Kai I missed you!" Everyone there winced at the familiar voice.

"P-Popuri get off me!" He said, as he tried to pry her arms off its choking grip. She whined, and kissed his cheek.

"But I was lonely without you he-" Her eyes glanced at me, just realizing I was there, and she let go of him to walk over to me and bend down so we were eye-level. "Oh hello Claire…"

She smiled, but I couldn't help but see how forced it was, as she bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Don't get too friendly with Kai, he's mine okay?" She pulled back, and placed a finger over her lips before she walked over to a table. Everyone looked warily at her as I just sighed, and turned back to my smoothie.

"Annoying…" I whispered too softly for anyone to hear, at least I thought. Kai glanced at me a little surprise, before walking over to Popuri and taking her order.

We ended up staying there until it was late and Kai had to close up. Just as we were walking out, Kai placed a hand on my arm, while grinning at Karen and Anne who glanced at him curiously.

"You two go ahead, I need to talk to Claire about something." They looked at each other and then nodded at him, quickly giving me a thumbs up and then walking away. He shut the door behind them and then turned to look at me with his hands on his hips as I wandered over to the counter.

"Explain."

"Explain what?" I asked innocently. He shook his head before smirking.

"You can stop this act."

"What act?" I kept on with the innocent act, swallowing a little nervous. I gasped when he slammed his hands down on the counter with my body trapped between them.

"I can tell this isn't your real personality, I heard you call Popuri annoying." He whispered. I glanced at the door a few feet away warily.

"I-I'm sorry…I d-didn't mean to…" I paused when he looked at me with all the joking in his eyes replaced by intense seriousness. I sighed finally giving up on the innocent act, and shoved him off, startling him enough that he fell to the ground.

"Ow…" He winced, before grinning at me. "You're pretty strong!"

I grinned and helped him up, "Thanks."

He laughed, "Now it feels like you're not forcing yourself. Stop with this act and be yourself!" He looked at me a little worried when I started laughing quietly.

"I can't…No one will like me if I act like this…" He put on a soft smile, and patted my head.

"But I like you this way Claire and other's will too." He looked away a little embarrassed before he pressed my head against his chest with one hand. "It's also okay to cry." He muttered as he scratched the back of his head with his other hand. "I don't mind."

That night I cried, with him not moving once, and eventually I let out all of the frustration from a full month of lying to myself.

Since that day I started acting like myself, sure it surprised my friends a little at first, but they were glad that there wasn't stiffness to the way I acted. I visited the Snack shop every day to talk to Kai, and on the days it was closed I would walk with him along the beach and sometimes we would fish. We eventually became really good friends, and I would go to him with any problems I couldn't tell Karen or Anne.

On the last day of summer when Kai left, I started having these strange feelings that I didn't understand. Feelings of sadness that he was gone, feelings of excitement for when he came back, but this other feeling I didn't understand.

One day in Winter I brought up the topic to Karen when we got snowed in my house. As we sipped the hot cocoa I had made in front of the fire, I finally brought it up.

She looked at me with a soft smile on her lips, "Well you obviously have feelings towards him."

I blinked, "I know I have feelings for him, he's my friend, and of course I would." She rolled her eyes as she snuggled up into one of my spare blankets more.

"That's not the kind of feeling I mean. I mean, that you like him…Like, you love him." My eyes widened. Did I love Kai? The question made my heart beat faster and made my cheeks feel warm. Yes, I probably love him…

"Wait a second." I realized, as I looked at her, "How did you know this feeling was love? Do you know what love feels like?"

She blushed and nodded, "Yeah…I love someone."

"Who!? Why didn't you ever tell me! Some friend you are!" I ranted angrily, my fist in the air. She laughed, and glanced at the cup in her hands with a small smile.

"I like Rick." My mouth fell agape wide open.

"You like that creepy guy?!" She whacked me, and glared.

"He's not creepy!" I laughed, as she continued to whack me.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

Winter passed by, and eventually so did spring, and on the first day of Summer I rushed over to the dock and waited early in the morning. I grinned widely at the sound of the ship's horn and at the sight of a familiar purple bandana. The minute he stepped off the boat and hopped onto the dock I ran towards him and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Popuri let g-" He glanced at the head of blond hair below him and he went red. "C-Claire!?"

"Hehe." I laughed, and placed my chin on his chest so I could look up at him.

"You could've made us fall off the dock!" He shouted fake angrily. We looked each other in the eyes, and laughed loudly together. He hugged me back, and then pulled back; lifting up the suitcases he had dropped. I grabbed one from his grasp and walked off the dock with him.

"I'll help!" I said, grinning at him widely.

"KAAAAI!!" We both flinched before Kai fell to the ground from the hard impact of Popuri's hug. He sighed and pushed her off, "Popuri get off."

She got off, but pouted at him, before finally realizing that I was standing there. We both smiled sweetly and forcefully at each other.

"Good Morning Popuri." I seethed. She flicked her pink hair over her shoulder, and crossed her arms.

"Morning." We both glared at each other, before Kai coughed, interrupting our contest.

"Um, are you going to help?" He asked me. I looked away from Popuri and grinned before nodding my head and helping him place the bags inside.

"How was the city?" I asked, ignoring Popuri who was trying to get Kai's attention. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"It was okay…" He blushed, "It would have been better if you were there…"

I blushed also, but smiled at the warm feeling in my chest. "Aw, I missed you too." I laughed jokingly.

"What about Popuri!? Did you miss me Kai?" She asked, hopping up and down.

"Uh…yeah, sure Popuri." She glanced at me in victory. I rolled my eyes, and helped Kai put down all the chairs off the table while Popuri watched from the counter.

I looked at Kai when I noticed him staring at me, "Are those new overalls?" he asked, glancing at the new red overalls I had bought. I nodded, earning a grin from him. "Red suits you." I grinned back.

"What suits Popuri Kai?" She asked, bouncing up and down on the counter.

"Um…orange I guess." He muttered the first color that came to mind. He jumped at a sudden idea, "I know! How 'bout as a 'Welcome Back' party we go swimming!?"

After we had decided that having a party at the beach, and I had told Karen and Ann to invite people, I arrived home and searched through my drawers. I pumped a fist in the air in victory when I found the red bikini I had been looking for. After I got undressed and changed into the red bikini, I grabbed a towel, tied my hair up into a ponytail, and ran the way toward the beach.

When I arrived I saw Karen, Anne, Rick, Cliff, and Kai in the water splashing each other. I ran over, waving and shouted:

"Hey Kai!" He looked away from Cliff to grin at me, but instead his mouth fell slightly, his eyes went wide, and his face went bright red.

"C-Claire!?" He asked surprised, he swam closer to shore as I walked near the water. He looked me up and down, "Y-You look…g-great!"

I laughed, "Than-"

"KAAAAI!!" I turned, and had to stop myself from laughing at the sight of Popuri in an orange one-piece bathing suit with a fluffy orange tutu around it. Karen and Anne burst out laughing while Kai, Cliff, and I covered our mouths and snickered. "You like my bathing suit?" She asked, twirling on her toe. I couldn't hold it any longer and I snickered a little loudly making her look at me. She studied me up and down and smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry Claire, I mistook you as Miss slut of the year." She said innocently, making me blush in embarrassment. Kai frowned at her and put his hands on his hips.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say Popuri. Apologize." She pouted, but ignored him nonetheless as she walked in the water and grabbed his arm.

"I was just kidding Kai…" She mumbled as Karen walked out of the water next to me. She smiled at me, glaring at Popuri from the corner of her eye.

"Don't listen to her Claire, you look great!" She turned to look over her shoulder. "Right Rick?"

"H-Huh?" He blinked confused, and then nodded his head. "O-Oh right, yeah. But she doesn't look as good as you do…"

"Rick!" She shouted, blushing as she wagged a finger at him sternly.

"What!?" He crossed his arms indignantly. "It's true…"

Anne looked at Cliff, who looked at me, "I think she looks nice." Cliff mumbled, and blushed when I smiled at him as thanks. Anne looked at him shyly and fumbled with her fingers.

"D-Do you not like what I'm wearing?" She asked disappointed. His eyes widened, and he quickly waved his hands in front of his face and shook his head vigorously.

"N-NO! I-I MEAN YES! I mean…Oh…" Anne laughed at his shyness, and ruffled his hair.

"I was just kidding."

"O-Oh…"

Kai and I glanced at each other and then laughed. We continued swimming, until the sun fell and everyone got out to do some star watching. Before Popuri could take the opportunity, I grabbed Kai's hand and snuck with him to an area of the beach covered by tree's that could hide us. As we sat down and looked up at the sky at the stars, Kai's hand found mine again and entwined our fingers.

"This is nice…" I muttered, to stop how nervous I felt. I didn't notice him look at me until I glanced to look at him. His chocolate eyes bore into mine serious and gentle. "K-Kai?" I asked, surprised at his non-joking self.

"I really did miss you." He said. I swallowed, and looked up at the sky nervously.

"I-I already told you I missed you didn't I?" I could feel my hands starting to sweat, so I let go of his hand and placed mine down flat on the sand.

"Claire…" His voice was a little stern so I looked at him to see him looking up at the sky. He sighed, "I've been thinking a lot over the months…"

"About what?" I asked, turning my body towards him.

"Us." My face heated up, and I looked at the ground.

"W-What about us?"

"Claire." I turned my head to look at him to see him leaning towards me slowly. I froze up when his lips captured mine in a sweet and gentle kiss. I gasped when his body pressed harder against mine, making me fall back and my head hit the sand, his lips not leaving mine and my eyes still wide and unbelieving. A deep humming sound came from his throat as he held onto my face with his hands. His lips left mine and trailed over to my ear where he whispered something I could barely make out from how hoarse his voice sounded.

"Claire, I really really like you…I love you." He went back to my lips and then pulled back so he was looking at me and so that I could see his flushed face.

"Kai…you…"I smiled at him, and then laughed. He frowned and crawled off me so that I could sit up.

"You don't have to laugh…"

"I-I'm s-sorry!" I slowly stopped laughing and then looked at him with a grin. "It's just that I really like you too."

"R-Really?" His eyes went wide, and we sat there looking at each other before we both started laughing. I instantly stopped laughing when his arm went around my waist and his other hand held my chin as he brought his face close to mine, a smirk on his lips.

"We'll have to make up for all that time lost." He muttered, before kissing me longer and more passionately.

**The Next Day**

"Hey Kai!" I called as I entered the Snack shop. He dropped the dish he had been cleaning in the sink, jumped over the counter toward me, and wrapped his arms around my waist to kiss me passionately. His tongue graced against mine and wrestled with it, before he pulled back grinning and breathless.

"Hello beautiful." He said, before scooping me up and swinging me around and then placing me back on my feet to kiss me again. I pushed him away laughing, and sat on a stool at the counter.

"I came here for food, not to make-out." He leaned over the counter and kissed me, pulling back to smirk at me.

"We can do both if you want." I blushed, and shoved him, glaring at the table below me.

"Get to work on my smoothie…"

"Yes Ma'am!" He saluted, and then got to work.

"KAAAAI!!" We both sighed as Popuri ran into the shop, and just before she could get her arms around him, she was stopped by his hand in front of her face. She looked at him pouting. "Aw, what was that for…?"

"Sorry Popuri, but no more hugging me." He reached over the counter and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I can't have you doing that in front of the girl I love."

And with that, he pressed his lips against mine again.

* * *

Me: **_Chellybaby_** wanted a KaixClaire, so here's a KaixClaire! :D

I hope you liked it, because this is THE longest chapter/story/oneshot I have EVER written! :O

The next oneshot I'll start working on is a ChelseaxPierre for...Um...I lost the name of the person. xD

I need an Akarixsomeone (_Tree of Tranquility)_ next, so if you have any idea's say so! :D


	4. ChelseaxPierre

**Purple Fireworks and Shy Kisses**

"Oh what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day, I have a wonderful feeling everything's go-" The tune I had been singing was cut off abruptly by the shout of the Island children, and the moan of a childish voice I didn't recognize. I stopped my merry skipping and joyful singing to listen to where the voices were coming from.

I glanced back behind the way I had left at the source of where the voices were coming from, and the annoyed one. My face broke out into a wide smile and my eyes lit up happily.

_It sounds like the kids! I wonder if I can play too!_

I giggled to myself at the thought as I merrily skipped towards the voices, and stopped startled at the sight of a new young boy.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Charlie said enthusiastically as he kept tugging on the sleeve of the struggling boy. I frowned slightly; I don't remember seeing him before. I clenched my fists in excitement at realizing he must be a new islander.

"No! Let me go! I have important work to do!" The boy cried.

"Please!" Eliza whined, tugging on his opposite sleeve. "We need someone to be our baby!"

I rolled my eyes; children, can't live with them, can't live without them. I walked over to them as the new boy continued to struggle and pull away. As I approached, I was able to see that the boy seemed to have blond hair, most of which was covered by a ridiculously tall purple hat.

"Charlie! Eliza!" I scolded sharply once I reached them. They both flinched, and slowly, like a kid caught doing something they shouldn't be doing, turned toward me as I tapped my foot on the ground. They looked at the ground guiltily, and I instantly started laughing to show them I was kidding. The blond boy turned his eyes to me, which I noticed were an incredible purplish color. "If you go now, you can get the fresh glasses of milk I left in front of my house." They both squealed in excitement, and ran off toward my farm hand in hand. They looked back to wave,

"Thanks Ms. Farm Girl!" I waved back, and then turned to the boy who was still staring at me. Now that I was closer, I realized that he was taller than I thought; his forehead reached the top of my shoulder at least. I adjusted my bandana, and then bent down a little so I was eye-level with him.

"Don't mind them; they just get excited at the thought of having another person near their age to play with." I seemed to have struck a chord, for his face went slightly red in anger as he clutched his fists tightly. He turned his head the other way indignantly, a small pout on his lips.

"For your information ma'am I am not a child!" His eyes pierced mine again, as he adjusted his purple suit.

I cocked my head to the side amused, and smiled anyway, before patting his head. "Right, right, you're a big kid now aren't you?" He instantly slapped my hand away and puffed out his chest.

"For your information, I am 20 years old. Now, run along little girl I have business I need to attend to." He huffed. I smirked a little; he was a really good actor.

"Okay…Let's say you WERE 20, I wouldn't be a little girl." I said sweetly.

He raised an eyebrow, "Ah right, you're at that rebel teenage stage right?" I was usually a pretty happy-go-lucky person, but for once I was actually feeling a slight bitter taste in my mouth at those words.

"What's your name?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips and standing up straight. He smiled, and I ignored the way my heart seemed to skip a beat. Sure, he was a little cute, but ALL kids are cute!

"My name is Pierre." My jaw seemed to hit the ground, and my hands rose to my mouth. He looked at me questionably.

"YOU'RE Pierre!?!" I exclaimed exasperatedly. Only a few moments ago Taro had told me about how a famous Food specialist named Pierre was going to settle on the island and how I should make sure to greet him warmly. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks in embarrassment of the rude behavior I had shown.

"I am SO sorry…" I muttered truthfully. He sighed, and patted my shoulder, before a wide smile spread across his face.

"Apology accepted! I don't blame you; I even think I look like a child." He tugged on the collar of his suit, and then glanced a few blocks down before looking at me. "Want to come over?"

I grinned widely, and nodded my head as he guided me into his house. I looked around the place, and at the many food books, cooking books, Spices, etc.

"Oh yeah! I never got your name!" He hopped up and down excitedly, his rude and mean behavior before disappearing completely.

"Chelsea…And I'm 19 years old." His eyes widened, and a large pink spread across his face.

"Y-You weren't joking before?" I shook my head, noticing how nervous he seemed to have become. "S-Sorry..." He took off his hat and hid his face in the rim of it, "I-I get nervous around girls my age…"

I laughed, and walked around the large open space, pulling out a couple spices, herbs, and meats. I turned to him grinning, trying to make him comfortable.

"Why don't you show me how you became a famous food specialist?"

Everyday I continued to see Pierre, and eventually started seeing him as a man and not a child. Of course, my attraction towards children eventually grew into a full crush at witnessing a man my age with the looks of a 9 year old.

One day, as I got out of bed I suddenly had a brilliant idea. I always cooked breakfast, lunch, and dinner for myself, so why not make something for Pierre? Sure I'll admit I'm not the greatest cook in the world…but with my high quality milk and eggs I should be able to pull SOMETHING out right? With the idea in my head, I collected the milk and eggs, and whatever type of food I could find, and walked over to Pierre's house.

"Pierre, are you in there?" I called, shifting the items in my arms so they didn't fall. I almost dropped every single thing I was holding when he came to the door wearing pink footie pajamas, his hat removed, and rubbing his half lidded eyes tiredly.

"Is that you mom…?" He yawned, and blinked a couple of times tiredly. I had to hold myself back from attacking him in hugs on the spot, and snickered instead. He slowly seemed to snap back into reality, and his half lidded eyes instead became wide and his entire face went tomato red. "C-Chelsea!?!"

I bit my bottom lip to try and stop the smile forcing its way onto my face. He looked down at what he was wearing, and grabbed the hem of it shyly.

I shook my head, "Anyway, I came here to cook breakfast for you." I almost went into another fit of giggles when the shy manner turned serious as he looked at the food in my hands. He led me inside, and sat at the table quickly and eagerly.

I got to work on the food, and displayed the objects in front of me and eyed them determinedly.

_Okay…let's see…let's try…_

I put the milk in a mixer, and then crushed the eggs in my hands, mixing it in with the milk. I glanced at the other things on his table. I reached for the strawberries, and placed them in, before glancing at the rest of his fruit and just dumping it in and turning the mixer on.

Once it looked blended enough, I poured the contents into a glass and placed it in front of Pierre. Without a moment's hesitation he took a small sip and set it back down. I frowned when he grimaced, and looked at the contents with a sour expression.

"Chelsea…you're supposed to put yogurt in, not eggs if you want it to be a fruit smoothie…Raw egg can make a person sick…" I saw him forcefully swallow the amount he had in his mouth.

I sighed, "Sorry…I won't cook for you any-What are you doing?!" I asked surprised as he suddenly grabbed the glass and chugged the rest down. "I-It doesn't taste good, so you don't have to drink it!"

Once the glass had been emptied he rubbed his sleeve across his lips while looking down at the table, his face a light red, "But I want to drink it…"

"Why would you want to drink it if it tastes so bad?" I asked bewildered. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"Because Chelsea made it…" He muttered. My heart skipped a beat and I looked at him softly, before bending down and kissing his cheek.

"You're really nice." I whispered, before pulling back and watching amused as his hand slowly rose to his cheek and pressed against the place softly. I looked away embarrassed, waved, and then skipped out the door ready for the rest of the day.

Once summer arrived, so did the fireworks festival. As I got dressed and did the usual chores, as I was cooking lunch I heard a knock at my door. I didn't bother to remove my apron as I walked to the door and opened it to see Pierre in his usual purple suit. I cocked my head to the side confused as he grinned widely at me.

"Chelsea, would you like to go to the fireworks festival with me?"

I blinked a couple times, and then smiled confused, "But isn't that for couples only?" The grin fell from his face, and instead became a shy smile.

"W-Would you like to be my d-date?" He sputtered, fidgeting with the hem of his suit shirt. I smiled widely at him and nodded my head vigorously.

"W-We can meet at 8 PM then! S-See you later!" He seemed to squeak, as he turned on his heel and ran. However, he seemed to pause in the middle of the road, and then ran back to me. I blinked surprised when he tugged my arm down sharply and pressed a soft kiss on my cheek, before running again. I touched the place softly, before going into my home to change with a fluttering heart.

As I walked towards the fireworks festival, my bandana and usual old jeans and t-shirt gone and replaced with new jeans and new shirt, I spotted Pierre not far away from the crowd, and ran up to him, tapping him on the shoulder once I reached him. He turned to look at me and grinned, before taking my hand and dragging me.

"P-Pierre," I whispered, for some reason having the feel that I should whisper at the time, "Where are we going? Everyone's over there."I motioned a few yards behind us.

"I found a better place where we can be alone." He whispered back. For some reason the comment made my cheeks flush.

Once we had arrived to an open area of field and grass, he pointed with his finger up to the sky with a wide smile just as a flash of colors lit up the sky. My mouth opened slightly in awe as a new batch of colors flew up, exploded, and swarmed with white diamonds before falling down in a row like raindrops.

"Oh! Look at that one!" He jumped excitedly and pointed at an explosion of purple which amused me greatly. I didn't look down once, even when his hand met mine, and entwined our fingers.

I was so amazed by the flashes of light and loud booms like thunder, that I hadn't noticed Pierre had fallen silent.

"Hey Chelsea…," I heard him say, and only then did I look down, to have him tug my arm down gently, as he stood on his tiptoes and quickly and softly pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened profusely, once he pulled back to look me in the eyes bashfully. "You may not feel the same Chelsea, but I really really like you."

I didn't answer as I pushed my hair back and kissed him again.

* * *

Me: Here's a ChelseaxPierre that...someone requested...(SORRY! I lost the PM/Review of the person who requested this! Sorry! Dx)

I tried to keep Pierre as IN CHARACTER as I could...Is his personality in character? I'm not sure, because most of his personality I based on the cutscenes of youtube videos. xD (I haven't gotton to the point in my game where Pierre comes...)

Okay, I'm happy I'm starting to get some following readers for this! :D

Alright! The next one I'll start is an **AkarixGill** or **TinaxKurt **which _Prologue_ and _White Rose Phantom_ had requested. :3 (It'll probably end up being AkarixGill next.)

You can look forward to it! :D

Please Read and Review!


	5. AkarixGill

**The Prick and the Farmer**

I sighed after finishing all the farm work and got to work on going to the Town Hall. I kicked a pebble with my foot, bored, as I made my way up the steps.

I had landed on this island only yesterday, and already I wanted to somehow swim back home. I got bit by every local animal I met, had a stupid Doctor named Jin spit on me when I had been sitting down, and now I had to do a part-time job at the Town Hall so I could save up enough money to actually work on my farm.

As I finally reached the top of the steps, and walked to the large doors, just as I placed my hand on the handle, the door suddenly jerked forward toward me and pushed me so I fell fast and hard onto my rear end. I looked up to give the person a piece of my mind and was met with strikingly blue eyes. The man seemed to be holding a clipboard in one hand, his other hand on the door handle as he stared down at me. He let go of the handle and smoothed back his already neat blond hair, before offering me a hand. I grabbed it before he lifted me up, and then stared me directly in the eyes. I smiled, happy to finally meet someone who wasn't rude or annoying-

"Watch where you're going next time." He commented rudely. My jaw dropped to the ground, and I clenched my teeth tightly once he took out a handkerchief and wiped the hand he had used to help me up. Once he had finished cleaning his hand to perfection, he looked at me sternly, "You're the new farm girl, so shouldn't you be going off to roll around in the mud with your pigs?"

The tension of the days of living hell finally exploded, as my fist flew upward and knocked him right in the nose. He dropped the clipboard and grabbed his probably broken nose painfully with wide eyes. "Y-You hit me!" He shouted the cool composure he had held before, gone.

"Humph, and I'd do it again too you prick!" I yelled angrily as I stomped into the building rubbing my sore knuckle.

The next week, when I had finally saved up enough money to start farm work, I strolled through town towards the Town Hall to have another part-time job, taking care of the flowers out front for practice with my own flowers.

When I reached the final step, I noticed a figure sitting on a bench not far off, his head in a book, and walked over to him with a smile.

"Hi, my name's Akari, what's yours?" The man lowered his book and looked at me with familiar stern blue eyes. The smile disappeared from my face and turned into a frown. "Oh…It's you."

He blinked a few times, before looking back down at his book, "Ah yes, your that dirty farmer girl who broke my nose. I will remind you, that I sent you the medical bill for having it repaired." He stated in a snobbish tone.

I twitched, so HE was the one who sent that!

"Listen you-" I started, but was interrupted by a voice to my left.

"Good morning Akari!" I looked over to the small old man, also called the mayor, and pushed away my anger to smile sweetly at him.

"Good morning mayor!" He turned his eyes to the man I had been about to shout at just moments before.

"Good morning Gill, did you eat your breakfast?"

The man sighed, "Good morning father…" My heart fell to my feet at that precise moment at the word 'father'. Does that mean that this snobbish prick is the son of the kind old mayor!?

The man, who I figured a couple seconds ago was named Gill, stood up and looked down at the mayor sternly.

"Father, did you get to work on that large branch blocking Akari's farm?"

"Ah…well…about that…"

"And did you get rid of the stray cat that's been bothering Jin for these past few weeks?"

"I was about to…"

"And did you sell this week's supply of fish that was collected so that the income of this island could raise high enough for us to fix the management problem?"

The mayor looked around slightly nervous, "Um…it's just…"

Gill sighed tiredly and narrowed his eyes, "Father if you don't get working on these things, this island will be ruins by the time winter comes."

I raised an eyebrow slightly surprised. A quality I had always found interesting in a person was a person with goals. Gill turned his eyes to me again, before sighing and rubbing his temples.

"Sorry Akari, we'll get to work on removing that tree…" I blinked, and wondered if this was the same man I had broken the nose of.

"Ah…um…okay…But…," He looked at me expectantly. "How do you know my name?"

"You told me just a couple seconds ago." He stated as he marked a page in his book and placed it in his back pocket.

"Y-You…actually listened…?"

He narrowed his eyes at me slightly, "Of course. It may not seem like it, but I DO pay attention when a lady is speaking to me." With that he brushed out his sleeve before turning on his heel and walking into the Town Hall.

The mayor laughed nervously once his son's figure disappeared behind closed doors, "Sorry about Gill, he means well, he's just…stressed…Ever since his mother died, well, he's just set his mind to make this island safe for everyone."

"Oh…" I muttered, not taking my eyes off the closed doors. I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt, before finally sighing and following after him.

"Now Ellis, those papers belong in the year old folders not in the month old ones." He stated sternly to a young girl who quickly got to work on changing them. He raised his eyes when I walked in and looked at me questionably before it clicked in his mind. "Ah, yes, you still want that part-time job, right?"

"Uh…yeah…and I also wanted to…," I avoided eye-contact; I didn't like feeling guilty. "…Apologize…For breaking your no-"

He waved his hand dismissively before bending down to pick up a stack of papers. "Think nothing of it; I was kidding earlier about the medical bill. The one you got was just a copy." He said, as he lifted the heavy stack up in his arms. "I deserved it anyway."

Okay, now I felt REALLY guilty, and involuntarily walked over to him with my arms outstretched. "Need help?" I asked, noticing his wobbling legs.

He looked me up and down before shaking his head, "No, it's heavy."

I rolled my eyes, before taking the papers from him anyway, and walking them over to the side of the room with ease. I pointed to a corner as my other arm held the pile. "You want me to put them here?"

He seemed a little startled, before he nodded his head slowly and then adjusted his tie.

The next week, I awoke to a tap on my door. As I stood up and got dressed quickly, I walked over and opened it to reveal Gill. I rubbed my eyes and then looked at him tiredly.

"Yes?" I asked, as I shut the door behind me and turned to look at him expectantly.

"Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?" He asked. I smiled slightly, and then nodded my head. "My father forced me to take a break, so I thought I should invite you too."

The smile faded from my face and turned into a frown as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh, so you thought I don't have the strength to work without a break every day?" I snapped.

He remained calm, but seemed slightly amused at my outburst, "No…I simply thought that you DESERVE a break for all the hard work you're putting into this farm."

I felt stupid immediately, and glared at the ground, blaming it for my embarrassment. "Oh…right…yeah sure…"

When we made it to the Café and were seated at a table in the corner, Gill folded his hands in front of him and then smiled slightly at me.

"Now, what exactly do you plan to do with your farm?"

I grinned, "I'm hoping to own a couple animals, but make crops the main focus of it." He nodded his head and continued to listen until Mai came over to take our order.

"2 cups of coffee please Mai." She looked at him with a disturbed look, but nodded her head nonetheless before leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Want me to do anything special to HIS cup?"

I turned my head to her puzzled, "Like what?"

"I dunno, like put something in his cup to make it taste gross." She whispered. Gill looked at us a little curious as to what we were talking about. I slammed my hands on the table and stood up to glare at Mai angrily.

"No, actually, we feel like going somewhere else!" I grabbed a startled Gill's arm and dragged him out without looking back. As he stumbled to keep up with me, he looked at me with the same puzzled look.

"What was that all about?" He asked curiously as I marched up the stairs toward the Town Hall.

"She asked me if I wanted her to put anything 'special' in your cup!" When the words left my mouth, he dug his heels into the ground so I turned my angry eyes to him.

"Akari, it's perfectly fine."

"No it's not!"

He waited a few moments for me to calm down before speaking up again. "Its fine, I'm used to it."

"You're USED to it?! They do this all the time!?"

"Around those lines…" He mused, as he looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "It's just the consequence of how stern I can be, I guess."

"Even if you ARE stern and sometimes a little rude, you're still a nice guy! You just care about the well-being of the island!" I shouted exasperate.

"Why'd you get angry?" He asked suddenly, not taking his eyes away from the sky. I crossed my arms.

"Well, duh, because you're my friend! Any friend would get angry if someone did that!" His cheeks tinted a light pink as he looked at me quickly.

"F-Friend?"

"Of course! What did you think we were?" He didn't answer, and instead just smiled softly why'll shaking his head.

"Thanks Akari…"

I blinked, "For what?"

"Never mind." He muttered, before turning so his back was facing me. "Sorry we couldn't get any coffee. Why don't we have a picnic instead next week?"

I grinned and nodded my head, "Sure!"

When next week arrived, I quickly got dressed and then waited for the knock at my door. Once the knock came, I opened it quickly and eagerly. But, instead of seeing Gill, I saw the mayor.

"Mayor?" I asked puzzled.

"Good afternoon Akari, Gill sent me to tell you he can't come. He came down with a fever suddenly and-"

"Gill's sick!?" I screeched, before zooming past the mayor and towards town.

When I took the steps 2 at a time and ran inside the Town Hall, I quickly turned toward Ellis.

"How's Gill?" I asked. She looked up at me from her paperwork and nodded towards the stairs. "He has a fever; he won't stop mumbling about some picnic he's missing."

I ran up the stairs and to Gill's room to see him lying down, his eyes closed and an ice pack on his head. I walked over and bent down to look at his flushed cheeks and pale skin.

"Gill?" I whispered. He opened his eyes slowly and then turned his head slightly so he could look at me.

"Akari…?" He asked weakly before turning his head back the way it had been before. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"We couldn't…do the…picnic…" He mumbled, before wincing.

"Don't worry about that! We can do it some other time! Right now you need to concentrate on getting better!"

He smiled slightly, "Thanks Akari."

"Is there anything you need? Water? More ice?" I wanted to do whatever I could to make sure he got better.

He shut his eyes, the smile not leaving his face, "Could you…just stay here…?"

So, I stayed. I sat there with him through the afternoon until the sun fell behind the trees. I eventually fell asleep, with my head on Gill's bed and my hand holding his.

I awoke the next morning to someone whispering in my ear and shaking me.

"Akari…Wake up…Akari." I slowly opened my eyes, and looked at my surroundings, not remembering what happened yesterday.

_Hmm…Oh! Gill!_

I quickly jumped up and looked around, to see him standing next to me. He raised an eyebrow at me. "You're finally awake."

I blinked a couple times to gain my senses, "G-Gill?" I rubbed my eyes and then grinned. "Oh! Your feeling better!"

He smiled, before grabbing my hand and running outside. I struggled to catch up, since I was still tired, and tried to gain my balance when he suddenly stopped.

"Gill, what's going on?" I asked, once I realized we were at the large tree in front of the Town Hall. He took a deep breath before he turned to me with determined eyes.

"Akari, I have something I want to say. I only realized it last night, but I'm absolutely positive now."

I cocked my head to the side, "Positive about wha-"

"Akari," He interrupted, by suddenly taking my hand and holding it with both of his. "You are the most beautiful woman on this island and the kindest."

I blushed and grinned sheepishly, "Hehe…I'm not used to compliments…"

He shook his head, "I'm not finished. You are also the most wonderful woman I've ever met and I have fallen for you."

"W-What?" My heart beat suddenly sped up rapidly, and my face heated. "Y-You're kidding right?"

"I never kid Akari."

"B-But…y-you…" As I was busy babbling, I didn't notice him suddenly lean down until his lips captured mine in a gentle kiss. My eyes widened, and I pulled back slightly, only to have his lips find mine again, just this time much more convincing.

I felt a chill race down my spine and I pulled back again to look him in the eyes.

He smiled, "What do you say?"

I frowned and narrowed my eyes at him, "I say you're a prick." He just smirked and then kissed me again.

* * *

Me: Yaaay! Next one is done!

The surprising thing, is that I thought it would be easy to do this couple, but it was actually kind of hard. O.O

This is GillxAkari for _Prologue_!

Next up will either be TinaxKurt for _White Rose Phantom_ or AkarixChihaya for _iChocoLove_.

Please Read and Review! :D


	6. AkarixChase

**I Insult You Because I'm Confused**

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have the saying, "At the wrong place at the wrong time" involve you in a situation? To walk in on something incredibly awkward that you wished you had waited a few minutes before going to that destination?

Well, that's how I, Akari, felt at the moment as I walked into the Sundae Inn.

But, before I get to that, I should probably tell you why I even had decided to go there when I rarely ever ate out.

I awoke one morning to the screams of Autumn wind outside my home, and the loud tapping of rain against the windows. Not looking forward to going outside, I slowly put on some warmer clothes before walking out to take care of my animals.

"Good morning Moo-sama!" I exclaimed cheerfully, well, as cheerfully as I could when I knew some of my crops were going to be missing tomorrow. The cow let out a low sounding 'moo' in greeting as I milked him.

When finished with the rest of the animals, I walked back out into the blowing winds and back into my cozy home.

_Oh no..._, I thought in disdain as I opened my fridge to make lunch, and upon opening it, saw it was empty.

Definitely not in the mood to go fishing outside or berry hunting, I sighed and made my walk from Caramel Farms to the Sundae Inn. When I reached my destination, I opened the door slowly, having no idea about the situation I was about to enter.

"No." These words echoed through my ears as I shut the door behind me and looked up to see who had spoken. The first person I saw, was Maya.

Maya and I did NOT get along. Our first encounter had been very unpleasant, for at the time I had been irritated from the long journey of nausea, and her peppy attitude had irritated me even more. The next day when I had apologized for my behavior she just crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at me, which led to me insulting her, which led to her shoving me, which led to a large fight, which led to me being too embarrassed to show my face in front of the older adults that worked there.

Anyway, I watched Maya's face change from giddiness to disbelief as her arm fell to the side.

"W-Why...?" Her voice was on the brink of tears, as she stared up at the man I didn't recognize.

_What's going on-Oh...my...goddess..._, My eyes slowly swept to the object she was holding to see a bright blue feather. _I-Is she proposing!?!_

I looked over to the man who sighed, and instead of seeing an apologizing look on his face, I saw an annoyed one.

"Maya...," He said in a voice that sounded like scolding. "I don't like you. You are immature, and will never be able to understand how much trouble this is to me."

My jaw dropped in shock. No 'I'm sorry, but I just can't return your feelings'? As much as I hated the girl, I felt really bad for her.

The man, seeming to notice that they were interrupted, turned to me with his hands still on his hips.

NOW I knew why Maya seemed attracted to the guy. He had medium-length peach hair that stuck in strange directions all over his head, and amazing bright lavender eyes.

I stared awestruck as the frown on his face slowly turned to a smile as his eyes softened. "I'm sorry, may I help you?"

"Uh..." I glanced over at Maya who ignored my presence and just stared at the floor. "I could...Come another time..." I stated, feeling very awkward.

The man shook his head, "No need, nothing important was happening." I could actually FEEL the large slap to the face as those words bore into Maya's wounds of rejection.

"No...Really, I'll just come another time..." I muttered, before running out of the Inn and back towards my house. I'll just have to skip lunch.

The next day when I awoke and got to work with feeding the animals and picking the crops, the afternoon before kept creeping into my mind and grabbing my attention.

"I never knew someone could reject you like that Moo-sama..." I muttered as I continued to milking him. "All I can say is I'm happy I'm not Maya." Moo-sama seemed to moo in agreement as I unattached the milker and lifted the bucket of milk to examine it. "You don't think I should go there and apologize do you...? Even if I hate Maya, I should still try and be there for her right?"

I stared at the cow who looked down at me with unblinking eyes. I frowned, "Who am I kidding...I'm talking to a freaking cow for goddess sake..." I lifted the bucket up and carried it to the shipping bin before staring at the wall.

That guy who rejected Maya...Who was he? I know I had never seen him around before. Was it possible he hated Maya as much as I did? And his hair...

_So messy..._, I thought amused, as I walked out of the barn and decided to take a walk. It was a habit of mine to walk outside after a storm such as the one like yesterday. It always left a nice humid smell and taste in the air that calmed me.

"Akari!" I snapped out of my thoughts to turn and wave at the familiar voice as they walked up to me.

"Mornin' Yolanda." I said, smiling at the pink haired old woman.

"Good morning Akari, listen, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" I cocked my head to the side; it was rare that she ever asked me for something. "Would you mind cooking something?"

I blinked, "Um, sure, but what's the occasion?" I was well-known on the island for cooking different types of dishes that included all kinds of fruit. If I hadn't decided to become a farmer I could've become a chef that specialized in fruit dishes. "And should I bring my own ingredients?"

"I want you to meet my apprentice, he moved back here just yesterday, and he just adores to cook, so I'd love if you could show him some of your fruit juice. As for the ingredients, I have some high-quality items at my kitchen you can use."

I nodded my head, "Sure, what time do you want me to come?"

"Now would be nice."

Once we made it to the Inn, Yolanda opened the door and stepped inside with me right behind her. I sniffed the air, smelling a nice scent of cinnamon.

"Chase I'm back with Akari!" Yolanda hollered over towards the kitchen. I glanced around the place. It was almost as if the ordeal from yesterday had never happened.

"Coming." Came a male voice which I immediately recognized.

_Oh please no..._, I thought tensely as I hoped that my mind was just playing tricks on me. I looked towards the kitchen door just as a man with peach colored hair and lavender eyes stepped out and looked over at us.

"Akari this is Chase, Chase this is Akari." Yolanda introduced as I stared at the male before me. He walked over, grabbed my limp hand, and shook it with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Akari." I blinked. Did he not remember me walking in on him rejecting Maya? I frowned slightly in confusion.

"Well you two go ahead and get to know each other, I'm going to go find the ingredients." said Yolanda as she hurried over into the kitchen leaving me and Chase alone.

He immediately dropped my hand and narrowed his eyes.

_Umm...Okay?_ I thought startled.

"Listen," Chase said, placing a hand on his hip. "Truthfully, I don't like you." He stated bluntly, his frown increasing. "If you couldn't handle the situation yesterday calmly, then you're just like Maya."

My mouth fell slightly. Did he just call me similar to MAYA?!

I crossed my arms and glared darkly, "For your information buddy!" I whispered loudly so that Yolanda wouldn't hear. "ANYONE would've felt awkward walking in on something like that! There's no reason for you to be such a jerk!" With that I stuck my nose into the air, and walked into the kitchen just as Yolanda found the last of the ingredients.

As I got to work on what I decided to be a fruit smoothie, I couldn't help repeatedly clenching my fists.

Who did that jerk think he was!? Like he had the RIGHT to tell me I acted like Maya! As I put all the cleaned fruit into the blender and pressed the button, a sour taste went in my mouth when I heard Chase and Yolanda laughing to themselves.

Once the drink was finished, I poured it into one large cup and walked over to their table, placing it in front of Chase.

He looked at it closely, as if afraid something would jump out and attack him.

"Go ahead and try it Chase." Yolanda encouraged. He nodded his head, took a large sip, before placing it back down and leaning back in his chair with a concentrated look on his face.

After a few seconds, his eyes slowly turned towards me. It surprised me a little, when the corner of his mouth moved up into a small smirk. "Not that bad, Akari..." He said.

I stared, a little startled, before I smiled widely. I could tell that that was his own way of complimenting me.

Yolanda smiled, "Akari, I think that's the first time Chase has ever complimented someone on their cooking skills." She stated excitedly. At that moment a small beeping sound went off, and she stood. "It sounds like the cinnamon rolls are done, I'll be back in a few." She said, before rushing off into the kitchen.

I turned to look back at Chase, who continued to sip from the drink. When it was finished, he placed it down slowly and then moved his eyes towards me attentively.

"Look...I'm sorry." He finally said slowly, scratching the back of his head slightly. "I was a jerk...and I apologize."

I shook my head, "No it's okay, I have those times too." I grinned down at him in the chair.

"And about that thing last night...," He started, looking down at the table. "I had to be harsh to her. Maya is pretty dense, so if I hadn't gotten it through her head she would've continued to chase after me."

"So I guess you ARE a nice guy." I muttered. He smirked, leaning back in his chair even more. I laughed slightly, reaching over to pick up the empty cup.

Then I slipped.

"Hey watch-" Were the words that came out of his mouth as he reached out to catch me, only to make us both fall back in his chair and hit the floor.

He probably felt the most of it, with me laying on top of him, however I couldn't help but groan at the large throbbing pain I felt in my knee.

Or, well, I TRIED to groan. However doing something like that would be kind of hard to do when a pair of lips sealed any words from coming out of your mouth.

My eyes snapped open, and I quickly removed my lips from his as he slowly sat up, supported by his elbows, and rubbed the back of his head. "Ow..."

I quickly scrambled off and stood up, ignoring the searing pain in my knee, and looked at him in horror. My face went a dark shade of red.

He stood up, a painful smile on his face as he opened his eyes to look at me. "Are you okay?" He asked, before noticing the large bruise on my knee. He furrowed his eyebrows:

"Hey...Your-"

"T-Thanks for t-trying my drink! But I g-got to go home now!" I sputtered, turning on my heel and running/limping as fast as I could out the door.

The next morning, I got to work on the farm, ignoring the large amount of pain I felt in my knee as I did so, and trying not to think about what happened last night or the kiss that had seemed to have felt so right. When I entered the barn I shouted my usual greeting:

"Good morning Moo-sama!"

"So that's it's name." Came another voice, making me drop my bucket, milker, and brush in shock. I looked over to see Chase looking at the cow with a raised eyebrow.

"W-What are you doing here!?!" I shouted, scrambling to pick up the items I dropped. He turned to look at me, and immediately his eyes went to my knee.

Silently, he walked over, as I continued to pick the spilt stuff up. However, they instantly fell from my hands when I was suddenly lifted up and held tightly. I looked up startled, to see Chase walking forward with me in his arms bridal style.

"W-What the hell are you doing!?! Let me go!" I shouted angrily.

"No."

I continued to argue with him as he carried me until we reached the clinic, where he walked inside and dumped me on a random bed.

Jin raised an eyebrow over at us, before walking over and standing next to Chase. "What's seems to be the problem?"

Chase pointed to my swelled knee and then sat at the end of the bed I was laying on.

Jin walked over, and gently pressed the area making me wince, sit up, and quickly slap his hand away.

He frowned, "It seems you fractured your knee."

"I did not, it's just a small swelling, it'll get better with ice!" I huffed, standing up, only for Chase to grab my hand and pull me back down. "Hey!"

"Chase, how did she get her knee like that?" Jin asked, turning his attention to the peach haired man.

"She tripped and hit it hard against the floor...It probably hit the chair why'll we fell."

"We?" Jin questioned as he jotted down notes.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, she tripped and while I tried to catch her we both fell back."

I blushed darkly again as I thought back to the accidental kiss. Jin seemed to notice and placed a cold hand over my forehead. "Are you sick too?"

I slapped his hand away again, glaring angrily.

He sighed, "Akari, you're going to have to wear a cast."

I stood up, ignoring the pulse of pain, "What!? No way! I can't wear a cast, I won't be able to care for my animals!"

"We can let Brownie Ranch take of them."

"No! They'll get homesick! I can't do that to them without saying anything!" I felt something wet drip from my cheeks, only to notice I was starting to cry. Jin also seemed to notice, for he shifted uneasily and uncomfortablly.

"I could find someone to care for them at your home." Chase suddenly spoke up. I turned my eyes to him slowly. He met my gaze, "If that's okay with you?"

So for the next few days I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, bored to death. Weeks soon passed by until one day Jin walked in.

"Well, it seems your knee has recovered, so today I'll remove your cast."

I sat up, smiling widely, "You mean I can finally go home!?"

He nodded his head, before he got to work on removing the cast.

An hour later when the cast was gone, and I had finished the medical papers, I ran as fast I could towards my ranch. When I entered Caramel Falls, I shouted, "I'm back Moo-Sa-"

I froze, shocked, as a head of messy peach hair came into view, holding a large bucket of milk. He looked over at me surprised, "Oh, you're all better?"

I stared at his dirty blue overalls replacing the usual apron, his clean hands now messy with dirt and hay, exhaustion evident in his eyes. "You..."

He blinked, placing the milk down to walk over to me, "The weeks worth of gold is 30,000. I bought you some new seeds, Moo-Sama's quality of milk went up, and all your chickens were fed."

"You..." I continued to just stare at him.

He walked around me, "Well, bye."

"Wait!" I quickly grabbed the back of his blue overalls, making him turn to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "L-let me pay you back!"

He shook his head, "No, all the things on this farm belong to you, the money's your's."

"A-At least let me thank you somehow...That must've been a lot of work for you...And you probably weren't able to do much cooking..."

"None, I haven't cooked all this week now that I think about it...I guess it slipped my mind." He stated thoughtfully, staring up at the sky. "Anyway, you don't have to thank me at all. It was my fault in the first place that you hurt knee."

"B-But I'm the one who fell!" He nodded, agreeing withe me.

"That's true, but think of it also as a sorry for kissing you."

My hand dropped to my side, my eyes wide, and my face going red again. He had known about that? Why hadn't he said anything?

I glared, clenching my fists, "You had known about that!?"

"Yeah." He stated indiffrently, looking from the sky back at me again.I clenched my fists more before my right hand flew out and knocked the side of his face making him fall to the ground.

"YOU'RE SUCH A-" I paused, noticing that he wasn't looking up at me and instead was staring at the ground smiling. "Uh...Chase...?"

I jumped, when he suddenly started laughing, holding the the red mark on his cheek with his right hand and grasping his sides with his other as he continued to laugh. Had I really hit him that hard?

"I'm glad..." He finally said once his laughing had slowly subsided and he had stood up.

"W-Why wre you laughing...? I hit you." I said slowly, afraid he would start laughing again.

He looked at me, amused, "I'm glad that I finally got what I deserved." He sighed when I continued to look at him confused.

"All my life since I had known Maya I had treated her like she didn't exist. When she suddenly started acting like she had feelings for me, I purposfully treat her even worse. Even though I continued to reject her she continued to crawl right back to me and act the same like I hadn't said anything, even though I knew she had cried. I made he cry every night, and it aggravated me that she didn't say or do anything back. And those weeks before when she proposed to me..."

He looked up at the sky again, cradling his cheek painfully. "I couldn't take it anymore. I said something so mean, and I knew that what I said was cruel. But I couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth. I kept asking myself, Why did she keep coming back? Is she that stupid? How far can I get with my insults without getting punished?"

I listened intently, not knowing where this was going.

He sighed, "I hated it. Knowing that no matter what I said I wouldn't get in trouble. It made me feel evil and like a serial killer. And then I met you..." He looked at me again, his eyes softening as he smiled.

"When I had called you Maya, insulting you, you had gotten angry. It had confused me. One remark and you're suddenly angry? It made me feel like I couldn't get away with things anymore...And I felt relieved. After one thing happened after another, you tripped and kissed me."

He laughed again, "I was really surprised. But, it made me feel happy. I had gotten punished for being mean, and now I was getting my sort-of-reward for accepting the consequences of my actions." His face suddenly went a light pink.

I blushed too, realizing that he was saying that he had liked the kiss even if it was accidental.

He continued, his eyes avoiding mine to look at the ground shyly, "I thought if I did something right I would get another reward as interesting as the one before. And I did, you punched me." He grinned, wincing slightly, "I feel so relieved now. Like you knocked all the bad things I've said right out of me. Like I've earned my charge for the crime I've done."

I had no idea where he was going with this, so to end the silence I spoke up, "Well...Then I guess it was my pleasure to punch you."

He chuckled and glanced at me from the corner of his eye, "I guess I should sum up what I'm saying...Well, I guess what I'm saying is...I-uh..." He scratched back of his head as his face abruptly flooded a bright pink flush. "Like...you..." He coughed nervously.

I couldn't believe it. Once sencond he was being a jerk, another he was ranting about stuff, and now he was suddenly confessing to me!?

"Um...," I started. He heard the uncertainty in my voice, and stood straighter, looking away.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted to tell you and thank you. So...Thank you." He smiled again before turning on his heel and walking away.

That jerk had insulted me, kissed me, sent me to the doctor's, took care of my farm, insulted me, thanked me for punching him, and then confessed to me. Yet, even through all of that, he showed that he was actually a human being who could feel different emotions.

"Wait!" I shouted, running up to him when I made my decision. He stopped and turned so I could catch up. I grinned, "You forgot you're reward."

With that, I grabbed his face and kissed him softly.

* * *

Me: Here's ChasexAkari for _iChocoLove_!

Sorry it took so long, but there were MidTerms and my other chapter story and such! :D

This ended up being a little bit of a drabble near the end, since I couldn't help but take awhile with explaining how Chase felt. Hehe.

Next will be either **TinaxKurt** for _White Rose Phantom_ or **ChelseaxShea** for _Moonlight-Wolfe_!

It's a 50/50 chance of it being either pairing, since the TinaxKurt is a little late, and ChelseaxShea is a pretty cute pairing. I guess whichever pairing you guys want more than the other, I'll write. :p

Please Read and Review!


End file.
